Amazing Grace
by SilverInk2011
Summary: A missing scene from Blind Spot.  Uses the lyrics from the hymn Amazing Grace.  Songfic alert.


A/N: The episode Blind Spot made me cry. Poor Alex, and poor, poor Bobby. This was a missing scene from the episode. Switches in between Alex and Bobby points of view.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and stories belong to USA and Dick Wolf. All lyrics belong to the hymn Amazing Grace, as does the title.

* * *

**

Amazing Grace

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
__That saved a wretch like me…__  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see._

Bobby was running in circles. No one was telling him anything, no one was saying anything. She was gone. The woman was gone. His partner was gone. Alex… was gone.

"Damnit!" he screamed. "Where is she?" He left Declan behind. He wanted to find her himself. He didn't care what happened. It was Declan's fault. No… it was the fault of whoever was copying Sebastian. He screamed loud for Alex. His search for her was beginning to seem futile. "Eames!" he screamed, "Eames!" He stopped to catch his breath. He looked around, almost in tears himself. He didn't think anything was possible, that he would find her.

His cell phone rang.

_T'was Grace that taught  
My heart to fear  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear…  
The hour I first believed._

Alex was about to make it out. She found a window that looked like it led out to the streets of bustling Manhattan. Every cop at MCS was surely looking for her. The one thing about MCS that she appreciated. She wondered if Bobby was part of that team. He was. She knew that. If she was missing, he would surely bend over backwards to find her. Six years of partnership taught her that their friendship was everything to Bobby.

She climbed up to the bars of the window and clasped her hands on to them. A she called out for help. "Help!" she cried weakly, "Help me! NYPD!" A man heard her screams and called for help.

She could hear the sirens.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
We have already come.  
T'was Grace that brought us safe thus far  
And Grace will lead us home._

Bobby ran to the window where Alex was supposed to have been. _Thank God, thank God_ ran through his head. The words sprinted until he couldn't help from saying them out loud. "Thank God!" he whispered. She looked back at him with frightened eyes, but he just told her to stand back. She jumped down so the team could excavate their way through. When they finished, Bobby was the first one down.

_The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures.  
__He will my shield and portion be  
As long as life endures._

Alex looked at Bobby in fear. She was afraid of what might happen to her, but then realized who it was. She slowly got up, realizing how hard it was and how much it hurt to do so. She looked around the area for someone else. "Eames," he coaxed, "it's only me. Don't be afraid."

She continued to him like a mole person, but then became a more rational person in the frontal run. Her injured and tired body was up against him. He was holding her, slowly picking her up and carrying her as she fell unconscious. She could feel is strong arms underneath her. When he set her down, she didn't know that happened.

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease.  
I shall posses within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

Bobby set Alex down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He watched as they placed her in the ambulance. She never seemed so at peace with the world. Bobby knew that. Something that felt like a drop of rain ran down his face. A tear. It made sense to him. He never felt so much relief in his life. She was alive. Safe. He began to walk back to the car. He wanted to be the first cop there. The first cop at her side. That had more meaning than one would think.

Partners who were blind.

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've seen no less days to sing God's praise  
Then when we've first begun._

Alex woke up to stare around a foreign room. Her heart leaped with surprise at the sound of a heart monitor. She couldn't grasp at how she got there. Then she looked to her side. A nurse was tending to her. Painkillers. She could feel them pulse through her blood stream. She waited for someone to come through that door.

That someone was Bobby.

He came through the door, looking worse than normal. She assumed that he never went home that night, and has been running around looking for her. She smiled, and it seemed to calm him. She felt as if she might cry. She bit it back. Alex was the one who began to speak. They didn't last talking for more than a few minutes before it all went black.

When she woke up again, he was back at her side, smiling. He never looked so happy. She smiled and the tears fell from her eyes. She let them. He touched her hand and she grasped it in hers. She wanted him to be reassured as much as she wanted to be reassured herself. This time, it would be the partnership that wouldn't be wasted.

Partnership is blind. Nothing can interrupt the feelings that partners conceal from one another. But this was different. This widened everything for them.

Partners who now see.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now, I see_

* * *

A/N: My first songfic. What did you think? I was singing the song while I wrote it, and my parents told me to shut up (even though I sing one hundred times better than them).


End file.
